The Heroes Return
The Heroes Retuorn, is the first episode of the Summoner of Arc-V story hosted by Bopdog111. It first updated in July 5, 2017. Leo Logan is spending time as Yuya's brother after the whole incident with Kite. While in the future Yugo, and the others discovered that the four cloaked figures were Yami Bakura, Sayer, Nightshroud, and Number 96. With them around they need help from the four greatest heroes ever known! Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Gong Strong Turn 1: Gong Gong draws "Superheavy Samurai Blue Blawer", and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/2000) in attack position. Since "Blue Brawler" was summoned it's effect activates switching battle position. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws "Gogogo Golem", and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1500) in attack position. As he Normal Summoned a monster, Yuma activates the effect of "Kagetokage" in his hand, Special Summoning it (1100/1500) in Attack Position. Yuma overlays his Level 4 "Gogogo Golem" and "Kagetokage" to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Utopia" attacks "Blue Brawler", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Utopia": 2 → 1 ORU) to negate his own attack. As an attack was negated, Yuma activates "Impenatrable Chrage" which doubles the ATK of his monster ("Utopia": 2500 → 5000 ATK) and allows it to attack again while inflicting piercing damage. "Utopia" attacks "Blue Brawler" but due to the effect of "Blue Brawler" it can't be destroyed by battle. (Gong 4000 → 1000) Yuma activates "Revenge Attack", allowing "Utopia" to attack again as it failed to destroy a monster by battle, with its ATK increasing by 1000 ("Utopia": 5000 → 6000 ATK). "Utopia" attacks "Blue Brawler" At this point, Riley enters the Duel and takes the Intrusion Penalty. (Riley 4000 → 2000) Riley activates the Action Spell, "Evasion" to negate the attack. At this point Declan arrives, and guides Yuma, and the other heroes to his office so the duel ended without any result. Yuya Sakaki vs. Yusei Fudo Turn 1: Yusei Yusei draws. Yusei sets two cards, and a monster face-down. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Hip Hippo", and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/800) in attack position. Yuya sets a card. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei draws, "Turret Warrior". He then flip summons, "Fortress Warrior" (600/1200) in attack position. He then tributes his "Fortress Warrior" to Special Summon, "Turret Warrior" (1200/2000) in attack position. He then Normal Summons, 'Junk Synchron' (1300/500) Yusei tunes his Level 3 Tuner monster "Junk Synchron" with his Level 5 "Turret Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Performapal Hip Hippo". Yuya finds, and activates the Action Spell, "Blinding Blizzard" to end the battle phase, but Yusei finds, and activates the Action Spell, "No Action" to negate the effect of "Blinding Blizzard", and destroy it. The attack continues, and "Performapal Hip Hippo" is destroyed. (Yuya 4000 → 2300) Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws. Yuya activates "Timegazer Magician" ( 1) and "Stargazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons, "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900), and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand, all in Attack Position. Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Whip Snake", switching the ATK and DEF of "Stardust Dragon" until the End Phase ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 2000/2000 → 2500). "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Stardust Dragon" but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack, and reset it face-down. Turn 5: Yusei Yusei draws. Turn 6: Kite Kite draws "Pot of Greed", and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to special summon, "Cipher Dragon" (3000/2500) from his graveyard in attack position. Kite activates "Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Pursuit" as the Life Point difference of him, and his opponent's is higher than 2000, and Rank-Up that monster by using it as an Overlay Unit for a "Cipher" Xyz Monster 1 Rank higher than it. Kite overlays "Cipher Dragon" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (4500/3000, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Kite then activates the ability of "Neo Cipher Dragon" detaching an Overlay Unit ("Neo Cipher Dragon": 1 → 0) To gain control of all monsters his opponent controls. Their effects are negated, they are treated as "Neo Cipher Dragon", their ATKs become 4500, and they cannot attack this turn. ("Hieratic Sun Dragon": 2500 → 4500) ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 4500) Kite then activates the Quick-Play Spell, "Galaxy-Eyes Nova" to tribute "Hieratic Sun Dragon" that is treated as "Neo Cipher Dragon" to special summon, "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" from his graveyard (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Neo Cipher Dragon", and "Cipher Dragon" attacks directly. (Leo 4000 → 1000) (Yuya 4000 → 0) Turn 7: Leo At this point, Yuya's pendant transforms two cards in Leo's hand into Pendulum Monsters. Leo activates "Ancient Gear Sword" ( 2) and "Ancient Gear Shield" ( 9) in his Pendulum Zones. Leo Pendulum Summons "Ancient Gear Beast" (2000/2000), "Golem Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) and "Ancient Gear Engineer" (1500/1500) from his hand, all in Attack Position. Leo then activates, "Upshift" to increasing the Level of "Beast" and "Engineer" to that of "Golem" - 8. He overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Ancient Gear God" (4500/4500, ORC: 3) in Attack Position. Leo then activates the ability of "God" detaching an Overlay Unit ("God": 3 → 2) to halved "Neo Cipher Dragon's" ATK until the end phase. (4500 → 2250) Once the ability is used whenever "God" attacks, Kite is not allowed to activate any spells/traps until the end of the damage step. Kite finds, and activates the Action Spell, "Battle Lock" to end the battle phase, but Leo activates the Pendulum Effect of "Ancient Gear Shield" as a Spell Card was activated. This negates the activation and destroys it. Kite finds the Action Spell, "Blinding Blizzard". He intends to activate "Blinding Blizzard" to end the battle phase, then attack with "Neo Cipher Dragon" to do a Double KO, then attack directly with "Cipher Dragon" to win the duel. Leo activates the Pendulum Effect of "Ancient Gear Sword" as Kite plans to play a spell card before he can attack. This allows Leo to inflict half of "Cipher Dragon's" ATK to Kite as damage in case he does play the spell. At this point Leo attempted to attack but was knocked out from behind by Yami Bakura who told Kite to follow him do the duel ended without an outcome. Category:Episodes Category:Summoner of ARC-V Category:Chapter Stories